In tire manufacturing, high cis 1,4-polybutadiene (e.g., polymers with a cis-1,4 linkage content of 95% or greater) is commonly used due to its excellent mechanical properties. However, at lower temperatures of −30° C. and below, these compositions are susceptible to crystallization. Crystallization may stiffen the tire at these lower temperatures, thereby preventing the tires from maintaining the desired contact with the road during snowy and icy conditions.
Accordingly, a continual need exists for improved 1,4-polybutadiene rubber compositions which resist low temperature crystallization while maintaining suitable strength and wear resistance.